


Poem - Hollow

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Oral Sex, Throne Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom





	Poem - Hollow

I am empty and void,  
I desire your touch,  
Graze your hands over my warmth  
And let me gaze upon your form,  
Let me feel you probe my depths,  
Skilled fingers and pale hands,  
I wish for our eyes to lock--  
Mischievous and glistening.  
Relish in my slick,  
My wet warmth,  
Take me upon your lap,  
Let us make love atop your throne,  
Fill the hollows with your voice,  
Leave no place untouched  
By your skilled and worthy tongue.  
Devour me,  
I crave your presence,  
Your grace,  
Your majesty.  
Take mercy upon me,  
And I will worship you well past sunrise.


End file.
